Pale (Wonderful World)
Pale is a character from Wonderful World. She is the youngest bounty hunter in the game. Potential Opponents *Bridget (Guilty Gear) *The Stranger (Oddworld) *Soldier '76 (OVERWATCH) *Seth (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Catherine Kyohbashi (ARCANA HEART) *5pb. (Neptunia) *Felicia (DARKSTALKERS) *Miku Izayoi (DATE A LIVE) VS Battle Wiki Profile. Summary Pale is a genius child whose name is known as the youngest prize money earner in history. Her parents neglect her, & make her think that she should have never been born. At home she keeps doing whatever it takes to be strong, and when there it's no use, she is quietly staying in her room. She is awarded the prize money earnestly and wants to be recognized as an adult so that her parents will recognize it, so she works on her daily work. Pale's weapons are collectively called "Donut Ring". It is a ring-shaped blade controlled with magical threads, thus can pull off a phantom attack. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Name: Pale Bastair Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Chakram User, Neglected Child, Shut-In Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Chararistics, Magic Strings (These are used for Pale's Chakrams.), Moveset Manipulation (Her Skills can be layered one by one for each successful hit from a Skill that has yet to be used; 5 in all.), Explosion Trigger, Determination (Pale is willing to prove she's an adult like most of the verse.), Sheer Mentality (Pale's Finish Skill can be used with her Mental Strength, allowing for a spectacular move.), Beam Manipulation (Whenever Pale starts her Finish Skill, one or more energy beams come from the sky, and overwhelm the opponent, forcing them into her striking range.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level Speed: WIP with Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed (Has Dodged Duna's 22O Chain Lightning, and even combated those potentially faster than him according to thisthis Calc.), It can be assumed the verse in general has such attacking speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Small Town level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to high-end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.) Stamina: Extremely High (Her Magic Strings ease the pressure and timing of Regular Disc Weapons, and Donut Ring behaves more like twin Yo-Yo's for the most part, tricks and all.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Donut Ring, Virtually Limitless with Encore & at least one Sweet Jewel (When a skill is successful, her foe is surrounded by two irremovable rings. They cannot be negated, and even if an opponent is all too faraway, no matter where the opponent, if they have the rings, Encore will trigger the explosion.) Standard Equipment: Donut Ring (Twin Chakrams that can be controlled via magic strings (A kind of thread that can't be cut physically.)) Intelligence: Child Genius Weaknesses: Sometimes tries too hard, Hated by her parents, Is forced to watch herself more than she should (If any of these count.) Feats: WIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sweet Jewel:' Pale's Original Ability. Depending on how many unique Jewels you get, when pressing O, an explosion occurs. *'Honey Sweet Jewel:' Pale's Special Original Ability. When used, each of her Skills can do additional damage in the form of a Lv. 1 explosion. This can end at any time via the same input. *'Encore:' 2P, 6S, 3S, & JS can all be used twice at one time. *'Swift Sugar:' Pale throws a Chakram straight via Magic Strings. *'Cutting salt:' Pale Diagonally throws a Chakram while ducking. *'Tricky vanilla:' Air only. Pale swings her Chakram in the air, attacking whats behind. *'Snipe berry:' Air only. Pale throws a Chakram with a boomerang effect. *'Chocolate scissors:' Pale throws both her Chakram, colliding with each other, and back to her hands. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Encore. Jewel Representation: Chocolate Bar *'Cookie saucer:' Pale throws a Chakram as it sparks its way to the opponent. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Encore. Jewel Representation: Cookie *'Candy drop:' Pale Sparks a Chakram, and kicks it at an enemy. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Encore. Jewel Representation: Lollipop *'Caramel coaster:' Anti air. Pale swings her Chakram up to force the enemy out of the air, and back to the ground, behind her. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Encore. Jewel Representation: Caramel *'Cocoa Rainbow:' Pale spins once, revealing the Magic Strings that she uses for her attacks. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Encore. Jewel Representation: Hot Cocoa *'Ripple Mont Blanc:' Pale's Finish Skill. Pale summons Beams of Light (The amount is heavily dependent on your combos.). If it hits, Pale then uses her Chakrams to slash the opponent to ribbons, followed by a grind that, like Sweet Jewel is dependent on how many unique Jewels you have. The More the better; There are 5 overall results of attack. WIP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Child Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Bounty Hunters